Twisted Love Song
by Evangelion-Wings
Summary: Inuyasha was born a breeder. Yet the hanyou has been ignoring that part of his life, choosing instead to never submit. Until he is told that he was promised by his father to be Sesshoumaru's mate. His last encounter with his brother had left nothing pleasant in the hanyou's heart, thus he opposes the idea...Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So this is my first fanfic ever posted here. Its a weird idea that came to me while I was listening to my iPod, of a Sesshy x Yasha story I have high hopes for even though the first chapter wont be very eventful. I'm hoping you'll guys will enjoy it and maybe I can get a review telling me whether I should continue or stop before I murder something. BTW its UN-beta so any mistakes, they're mine.

**Summary: **Inuyasha was born a breeder; meaning that although he is male he is still able to get pregnant. Yet Inuyasha has been ignoring that part of his life, choosing instead to never submit. Until he is told that he was promised by his father to be Sesshoumaru's mate. His last encounter with his brother had left nothing pleasant in the hanyou's heart thus he opposes the idea, but chooses through go through with it because of the love for his dead Father. Yet Sesshoumaru's hatred for anything human or hanyou may be more than Inuyasha can handle.

**Warnings: **MPREG/ SEXUAL THEMES/ TORTURE/ NON-CON/ KIDNAPPING/ OOC AND ANYTHING ELSE I COULD DISH OUT.

**Youkai:** In my story it'll mean the primitive instinctual part inside a demon but demons will also call themselves Youkai because they consider that to be their proper name. Humans call them demons though.

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is the plot and some Original Characters, meaning that I don't own Inuyasha, or its characters, neither do I receive any sort of profit from this.

**A/N: **You've had your warnings if still continue its of your own choosing XD

**General Pov:**

Blood and sweat thickened the air with it's scent as the same liquid substances rolled down a tightly muscled body as it moved with lightning quick reflexes. Shifting and turning in ways that no human would think possible and with a speed to match. Long white hair, once brushed and plated, now whipped this way and that after finding itself free from the confines of a hair tie. Golden eyes narrowed fiercely in complete focus as the owner made sure to catch even the slightest movement that his opponent made.

Suddenly the other man disappeared from view. Quickly golden orbs scanned the area; up, down, right, left...his eyes widened and he quickly jumped flipping backwards mid air and with a thud he landed knees landing on the hard ground, straddling his attacker, who had tried to strike him from from behind, his right foreman pressed on the back of the man's neck while the other tugged on a long braid of carrot colored hair.

"Do you admit?!,"the golden eyed man shouted at the man under him knowing perfectly well that his opponent had no choice but to admit defeat.

Said orange haired man grumbled in pain before consenting to his demised at the hands of his much younger prince.

All to quickly the silence that filled the air during their battle was drowned by the roaring and cheering of the rest of the guards. Widely grinning and eyes twinkling with the joy of victory, Inuyasha climbed off the cat demon who in turn groaned in relief before standing and dusting himself off. He wore a soft smile and merriment in his sharp green eyes as he eyed his young Hanyou Prince who even after such a battle was excitedly jumping around and running from guard to gaurd slapping them high fives.

Although Yashiro had lost he couldn't help a feeling of pride as he admitted defeat after all Prince Inuyasha of the Western lands was one of his most promising pupil and despite being a Hanyou, he had most definitely proven himself capable of holding his own against even the most powerful Youkai, and that was _**without **_the use of Tetsusaiga's power.

Eyes still on Inuyasha's grinning face, Yashiro felt a shudder run down his spine and a smirk appeared on his face as his yuokai sensed heavy killing intent, that could only come from one overly protective Inu Youkai. Everybody else froze and turned to look at the entrance of the training grounds where a tall, slender man, dressed in traditional black Japanese clothing, with long raven black hair pulled into a low ponytail, and piercing cool eyes to match, regally stood. His face gave off nothing. Yet his eyes; rumored to kill with one look ("confirmed" by one or two kitchen maids whom are strangely still alive and well), were now trained on the poor hanyou whose puppy ears flattened atop his head (now that his celebration was cut short), trying hard to look at anything but his caretaker's coal colored eyes.

"Inuyasha-sama I believe it's time for a bath. If you would please follow me,"the raven haired man asked calmly, his eyes scanning over Inuyasha's body in critique noting the dried blood and caked dirt and mud on his naked torso and pant his eyes met Yashiro's, narrowing slightly, he added, " Commander Yashiro I believe you have better ways of spending your time then endangering the life of the very being your supposed to be protecting."

Yashiro just smirked and winked at the hanyou who smiled weakly back. The Commander then turned to the hanyou's caretaker and told him exactly what he thought.

"Takeshi once you remove the stick that seems to be permanently lodged up your tight little ass, I might actually care about the bullshit that seems to continuously spill out of that whole you call a mouth, until then I suggest you put it to better use ."

Yashiro smirked as he watched a light pink dusting color the slender man's face before it was gone, quickly replaced by a well trained poker face, and cold stare.

Turning his gaze back to the young Prince Takeshi arched a thin eyebrow, "Inuyasha-sama are you not coming to bathe?"

Inuyasha grimaced, although Takeshi was clearly asking, Inuyasha new better than to believe that he was given a choice, and slowly made his way to Takeshi. The Caretaker gently took Inuyasha's arm leading him away from the training ground as they heard Yashiro shouting for his men to resume their battle sets.

Inuyasha divested himself of the last piece of clothing the adorned his body before relaxing into the waters of the private hot spring he had in his bathing room. The bathing room adjourned his sleeping chambers which stood on the second floor the small castle Inuyasha called home.

The young hanyou relaxed even further leaning back against the smooth rock of the inside of the spring while enjoying graceful fingers that massage his scalp as Takeshi lathered his haired with lavender scented, cleansing oils. 'Oh this is nice' He thought as he practically melted from the attention.

"Inuyasha-sama?"

Inuyasha tensed, he knew that tone of voice. 'Maybe I'll get off easy this time' He thought thinking Takeshi wanted to speak to him about skipping tutoring or mating again.

"Inuyasha-sama why are you always so quickly to get yourself into danger? One would think that someone with the number of winters under your belt and who is soon coming into mating age would be a little more aware of the actions befitting his status and will thus in turn take better care of themselves."

Inuyasha grinned at the last comment realizing that this was one of his Caretaker's more usual conversations where he tried and failed to bring Inuyasha to his "senses" and stop him from fighting.

"Well Takeshi-chan if I wasn't getting into trouble then that would mean that your job as my caretaker would be much easier and I couldn't possibly let that happen, now could I?"

Takeshi smiled slightly at his charge's sense of humor, but then he suddenly became very serious knowing that his next comment would not be welcomed by the young Prince...but it had to be done.

"Inuyasha-sama, while we're in the topic of your age I thought we might have the ever pending conversation about your mating."

Inuyasha Pov:

And there it was. Just like I knew it would happen he brings in the topic about my mating. 'Ugh sometimes I hate how much he cares.' Truthfully though, I didn't really mind it too much, after all Takeshi was all I had left after my Father and then Mama passed away, leaving me alone in a castle that, though small compared to others was much too large for a hanyou at the tender age of ten summers ( in human years he'd looked to be three).

I sigh and resign my self to the inevitable.

"What is there to talk about?"

I hear Takeshi sigh too as he takes a pitcher filled with water from the spring and gently pours it over my head to rinse out the suds from the oil.

"Inuyasha-sama you'll be of age in exactly four moon cycles and three days. And yet...you haven't been preparing at all. Inuyasha-sama, do I have to remind you that you'll be mated soon and need to have the necessary skills befitting a Beta?"

'That's it I've had enough! I cant be having this conversation just because I'm a breeder and they to be more fertile than female youkai! Other males get to think about training to become stronger at my age or partying and having fun not having to worry about becoming spoiled or even worse pregnant, while I had to learn how to be a properly submissive Beta! It just wasn't fucking fair and I had enough!

I didn't voice my thoughts though, and instead opted to push myself away from Takeshi and swim to the other side of the small spring in order to properly glare at him.

"I will not,"I say my tone dead serious and surprisingly calm despite my anger at his words and I repeat, " WILL NOT! Be mated to some loser, stuck up, prick of a noble, prince, or lord, that spends his sorry ass life sitting on his throne commanding others to do his bidding! I will not let myself be pupped by some son of bitch, Youkai or not, who's ass I can kick to the underworld and beyond."

"Inuyasha-sama you would never be forced to mate with any such man."

I felt my golden eyes widen at that. 'Since when did Takeshi ever agree with me?' I looked at him suspiciously.

"OK what gives? Just the other day you were lecturing me on the honor I would bring to my family by using my mating as political leverage and now you're agreeing with me?!"

I watched as Takeshi opened his mouth as if to speak and then close it as if lost for words, my heart filled with dread. Takeshi was never lost for words. Takeshi's features suddenly harden with determination, and I shift around no longer comfortable in the hot spring, the steam rising up from it felt like it could suffocate me at any moment. He's looking right at me now.

"You will not be forced to mate such a man as you described because you are already engaged-"

I choke and sputter the steam really suffocating me now, I'm seeing red...but maybe its because my control on my anger is finally slipping. I bring myself together enough to put my focus back on the raven haired man who's looking at me with concern. I bite my lip and nod for him to continue. He does.

"As I was saying you are already promised to someone not like any of those whom you despised. He is neither lazy nor is he a "loser" as you so put it. And I doubt even you can beat him in battle. Inuyasha-sama I am pleased to inform you that you are honorably engaged to your older brother, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama."

He states this as if bestowing the most amazing gift any one could ask for. When he's finished and roar escapes my throat and I lunge for him as my world turns red.

**TBC **

**N/A: **First chapter done tell me what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So despite the fact that I wasn't really expecting much of a response, you guys went and surprised me with some really encouraging reviews. So in order to thank you wonderful peoples I'm gonna give you another chapter...lol actually is kinda short so think of this more as a little incentive to keep you guys interested. Next time I update it will definitely be longer. Anyways still UN-Beta so if you see any mistakes they're purely mine.

**D****isclaimer: **Don't own Inuyasha, wish I did though.

**Quick Info: **There's some swearing in this chapter because I think that Inuyasha has always been more liberal than all the other stuck up demons in the show.

**General Pov:**

"You are sure he'll be alright?" Takeshi asked the human healer.

This had to have been the fourth time that he had inquired about his charge's health, as he stood by the large king size bed that now held an inactive hanyou Prince. The raven haired man could not help but feel guilty, he did after all promise to protect his charge and still he now could do nothing but watch.

Luckily the healer did not seemed bothered by his ever inquiring presence, instead the young female would just smile and reassure him time and time again of Inuyasha's very stable condition before continuing to apply salve to the rather large, purple and blue bump protruding from the hanyou's forehead.

Suddenly golden orbs were revealed as eyelids fluttered open, accompanied by a pain filled groan. The healer quickly stepped away from the Prince. At the same time, Takeshi felt an instant relief flood his body and joyful tears fill his eyes at seeing the hanyou wake, then just as instantly he caught himself before allowing anyone to see and placed his stoic mask back on.

**Inuyasha's Pov:**

My head is bursting with a dull pain as I awaken. My eyelids feel heavy but I forced them open, as I groan in slight discomfort. My eyesight is blurry at first but then they focus and the first thing I see is Takeshi standing by my bed and then I notice the girl next to him she looked to be my age though I highly doubted it since she smells like humans (meaning she probably is one) and herbs, marking her as either a healer or miko. I can't help but think that she's pretty for a human. Her long dark hair tied back by a red bow, fell over her shoulder and her beautiful almond shaped eyes were captivating on her slender face. She'd make a beautiful mate if she were Youkai.

All of the sudden the haze in my mind fades and I'm reminded of my aching head and I groan even louder.

"Ugh-what happened?" I asked as placed my right hand on the spot on my head that seems to hurt the most. I feel a large bump on my forehead and wince, most likely that was the cause of my pain but...what caused the bump?

I see Takeshi signal for the girl to leave out of my peripheral vision, his eyes following her as she does exactly as ordered, closing the doors to my bed chambers behind her. Takeshi stared at the door a little longer and once sure that the girl was gone he turned back to me.

"Inuyasha-sama, you attacked me in blind rage. I, in turn, acted on instinct and retaliated. thus rendering you unconscious after assaulting you with the metal water pitcher. Please forgive me Inuyasha-sama."

I stared at him wide eyed, not believing that I would ever attack Takeshi no matter how angry I may be. Then it hit me, and I remembered the bathing room and our conversation... Takeshi had told me that I was engag-...aww fuck! I sat up from my nest of pillows and groaned in despaired burying my face in my hands, hurting my bump in the process.

"I should be apologizing to you for trying to attack you ," I told Takeshi or more like mumble from behind my hands, then I looked up at him almost begging as I continued, " Just please tell me that you were just trying to punish me for ditching tutoring when you told me about my supposed engagement."

"Inuyasha-sama," his tone was soft and filled with pity, "I would never jest about such a topic."

Again I felt my anger rising and my hands curling into fists. All I could I think about was the unfairness of it all and this time I did nothing to restrained my self from saying exactly what I thought.

"This isn't fucking fair! What kind of fucking bullshit is this!? Why the fuck would I ever be engaged to such a prick? What kind of piss sucker decided this? _I_ certainly didn't!"

My voice was steadily rising getting louder and louder along with my fury. Likewise Takeshi's frown of disapproval (most likely because of my use of "crude" language) became more pronounced.

"Was it that bastard cum sucker Sesshoumaru?! Or maybe it was the poor fucking excuse for Youkai ,that the Council is made up of, that think themselves so powerful?! Well guess what Takeshi, you can just stop right now because there is no fucking way that I would ever follow the will of the obviously idiotic shit for brains person who decided this."

Takeshi now wore a hard look on his face before speaking. And with two words everything changed.

"Your father."

I felt my anger instantly dissipating leaving in its place an uncomfortable numbness and a sea filled with confusing words and questions. But one word stood out above the rest...**Father**. I realized I'm spacing out when Takeshi calls my name in concern.

Trying hard to unify my thoughts into usable words I speak.

"Fa-Father," I choke on the word a little and then continue with more determination, " Father is dead. How could he ever decide on such a thing?"

" Inuyasha-sama your father is the source of the entire arrangement. You of course know of your father's will correct?"

I nodded slowly still in a daze.

"Well you have only ever heard a few parts of the will,specifically the ones entitle to what you would recieve, but never the entire document. This is because, aside from leaving in your hands the Tetsusaiga and his priceless fire rat robes, as well as a few other items, Lord Inu No Taisho also declared that both you and Lord Sesshoumaru be mated as soon as you were old enough. He believed that both you and Lord Sesshoumaru would become an unbeatable pair, declaring that you'll both complement each other greatly. Thus, the power of the Western Lands and Inu Youkai would strengthen."

I felt my resolve slowly slipping as I listened, I just love my father too much to disobey his will, even in death. But I can't just lay with a demon especially the prick Sesshoumaru, even if only just to say that I still fought, I need to try getting out of this.

"How come nobody told me this before?"

"Lord Inu No Taisho had made it specific that you were not to be told until you were close enough to your adult year, he had not wanted to burden you with such a knowledge until it the last minute, so to speak."

Again I try to persuade both Takeshi and now even myself of an alternative route.

"Takeshi you, more than anyone, know how Sesshoumaru feels about my existence. He made that more than clear the last time we met remember? In other words there is absolutely no way on Earth that, that bastard would ever go through with this!"

I almost shout in triumph, thinking my argument irrefutable. Yet Takeshi has a knowing look on his face, and I can't help the dreaded feeling of realizing, that he has noted how hard I'm trying to come up with the perfect excuse to not go through with this.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Inuyasha-sama," he starts out and I get the feeling that he's apologizing for more than just being the bearer of bad news, " But unlike yourself, Lord Sesshoumaru has been aware of this arrangement since the day you took your first breath of air. He had consented to your engagement eons ago and is there for expecting you at the main castle in exactly one week. This is so as to prepare for the formal announcement to the Youkai and Human Society two weeks after your arrival. Please be aware that this is none negotiable and if any way we fail to comply with time set, the Lord Sesshoumaru himself will come and retrieve in a very unpleasant manner. That being said I must ask you leave to make your dinner, you need nourishment in order to heal."

**General Pov:**

All Inuyasha could do was stare at the opposite wall as everything sunk in.

He could not move a muscle.

The hanyou's mind was in a world of chaos, while his body was in a complete state of paralysis. It stayed that way even as Takeshi rose to fetch his dinner, an obvious excuse used to leave the young Prince alone with his thoughts, so that he may come to terms with them.

In the end, it wasn't till the door closed behind the caretaker, that Inuyasha was finally able to focus enough to at least try figuring out his thoughts.

Maybe there was still a chance at getting out of this predicament with out dishonoring the memory of his father.

After all the it wasn't the end of the world. It was simply that, in three weeks time, he'd be mated to his older brother without any real given choice in the matter. And in that same day, the power and acknowledgment he had worked so hard to earn, and anything that could ever define him as a person, would be stripped from him in favor of being a perfectly submissive Beta to his unwanted Alpha mate. That and all the time that he had put into trying to escape his breeder status would be for nothing because he could not escape the inevitable...

'Yep definitely not the end the of the world' Inuyasha thought with a smirk spreading out on his features as he mentally shook himself from the numbness that enveloped his mind and body. Laying down to sleep, a bit more calmly than he expected. His last thoughts leaving a smile on his face,as he slipped into oblivion, dreaming of burning fires and screaming victims all looking stangely like his big brother.

_Yes, his life would be over as he knew it, there was no denying that, but he was gonna make fucking sure that Sesshoumaru's life was about as pleasant as having your testicles repeatedly sliced with small cuts by a thin razor coated with seas salt, while trying not to focus on the chains that are pulling on __all __of your appendages, __slowly ripping you apart piece by piece as you burn in the hottest pits of hell._

**N/A: **Whoot! Finished! So tell me what you think and I'll go from there. Thanks again for those that bother to R/R you guys should totally get cookies XD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ok so I've been kinda MIA for a while and I apologize, but to tell you the truth I haven't been able to write much as of late. For multiple reasons but the major one being that I've just started college and I'm quite busy, which is also the reason, why although I promised this would be a long chapter, it's really not. But the next one is in process and I'll have it up soon.

**Disclaimer:** Refer to chapter one.

**PS. :** I forgot to mention that I'm grateful to your reviews and I'm very happy with some of the feed back.

**General Pov:**

*One Week Later*

_Despite a certain hanyou's prayers, one week passed by in the blink of an eye and the working residents of Inuyasha's castle couldn't help but feel relieved. Not to misunderstand, they loved the young Hanyou Prince and would miss him terribly once he left. But the hanyou had been on a short fuse the entire week and either he would be furious by the smallest of things or often times one would be at wit's end trying to keep the hanyou happy while he acted like one very spoiled brat. Exactly why although they loved the hanyou deeply, most felt like they could breathe more easily once the hanyou was safely tucked away in his carriage. They felt as if nothing could go wrong that day, and so of course the gods decided to prove them wrong..._

It had been early noon when Takeshi Sakurai had decided on awaking his charge, having allowed the hanyou sleep in a little later than his usual waking hours, in hopes that better sleep would leave the young prince with a more pleasant attitude that day.

"Inuyasha-sama wake up! The cook has made you such a wonderful brunch today, your favorite foods."

Takeshi called as he carted in a tray of wonderfully smelling foods. Leaving the cart by the door, Takeshi smiled at the lump on the bed that was his heavily sleeping prince, before reaching out to pull back the blankets...Suddenly the whole world crashed down on the inu Youkai's shoulder.

Or at least that's what it felt like when after pulling back the blankets from the lump in the bed only uncovered a couple of strategically placed pillows.

'NO!' Was all he could think before in a fit of pure desperation he started pulling off everything on the bed, his mind not yet realizing the improbability of the hanyou's large form hiding anywhere under the thin comforter or pillows.

A knock at the door pulled Takeshi from his maniacal tirade and he froze.

"Takeshi-san? Is Prince Inuyasha finished yet, the cook would like to know if he wants mor-?!" The girl paused eyes widening.

"Gods!? What happened?"

The young maid asked, her voice alarmed as she took in the state of the chamber. Takeshi took a moment to compose himself before he turned to face the girl. His face taking a hard look to it.

"Send a warning out to the guards, Prince Inuyasha is missing."

Quickly the young kitsune girl nodded before running off to the training grounds, shouting to anyone she saw on the way, that the young hanyou had gone missing. Takeshi in turn went down to the servants quarters to group them into searching the castle and its grounds.

As soon as the word got out,the entire castle was in a frantic state as they set out and about in search of the golden eyed boy, all except a strangely calm red-haired, Neko Youkai commander who simply smirked and sat back to watch the show...

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**Inuyasha's Pov:**

It had still been dark when I awoke, long before the sun would rise. I'm not normally a morning person but I need the extra hours, and the added bonus that almost everyone would be asleep at such an hour. After all what I was about to do, dictated time and speed. If I messed up even the slightest bit my whole plan would got to shit. I couldn't risk that, not now when in only a few hours my fate would be sealed.

I was beyond careful as I quietly climbed out of bed and put on my father's red, fire rat clothing. After making sure that my clothes were in place, I knelt to reach under my bed for the ruck sack that I had secretly been packing this entire week, it was filled with enough provisions to last me a week. More than what I needed. The only item missing was the Tetsusaiga.

Unfortunately I couldn't just sneak my father's sword away from the armory with out attracting suspicions. So that part of the plan was left out till now. So quickly, I rearranged my pillows on my bed so that I could draped my blankets over them in such a way that it looked like I was still sleeping under it. This wouldn't stop any one from finding out about my disappearance but it'd definitely saved me a little time for when Takeshi or any of the maids decided to give my chambers a quick check.

After I was sure that the hasty thrown together bundle on my bed looked a lot like me, I quickly moved to the door, opening it slightly I slowly peered out for any guards or wandering maids. Finding none, I opened the door a little wider, then I squeezed my self through the small opening before slowly closing the door behind me.

The corridors were dark the only came from a couple of torches, on either side of every door, and the moonlight filtering through windows, left opened in hopes of bringing in some of the summer night breeze. I stalked the shadows as I moved, only stepping into the light when there was no other option.

There were always guards patrolling the castle at night. Fortunately, when I was younger, I was always wandering around the castle, hiding from strict tutors, or on occasion a bath. Thus, memorizing how many guards would be on duty and where their post would be had become a necessity, which truly paid off in the end, so much so that I was now able to slip from corridor to corridor unnoticed.

In just a few minutes I came to the double doors of the armory. I opened them slowly and just like at bed chambers I only left enough room for me to slip in.

The armory was almost completely shrouded in darkness, again the only thing providing light was a window from which moonlight filtered through. But I being half youkai could see well enough and so I swiftly made my way to the metal stand that held Tetsusaiga in the middle of the room.

I was about five feet away from it when I swear my heart stopped.

Shit!

Tetsusaiga wasn't on the stand. I tried not to panic as my eyes scanned the dimly lit room for any signs of the sword.

"Looking for this?"

I heard the voice come from behind me and whipped around faster than any human could blink, and came face to face with Yashiro. the only thing that came to mind was 'Fuck!'. I knew I wouldn't be able to escape now...and after all my hard work.

Yashiro chuckled. And I knew he was laughing at my sad attempts.

"You'd make a very good ninja little one but you should have known better than think you'd trick me." Yashiro said as he lifted Inuyasha's shin with the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yashiro you know I can't just marry him, I had to at least try to esc-."

"I know," Yashiro interrupted before he handed Tetsusaiga to the hanyou. Inuyasha jaw dropped. His grip on Tetsusaiga almost slipping.

"Y-you're helping me?"

Yashiro smiled at the hanyou before leading out of the armory. "Inuyasha, I know how unfair this to you so I won't stop you."

He led Inuyasha through a back passage by the servants quarters so that the young prince would not have to risk being exposed as he tried to leave through the front gates.

The entire time Inuyasha couldn't believe his luck, not only was he finally leaving but Yashiro himself was helping him do it. It brought tears to his eyes when he turned back to his mentor, knowing full well that this would be the last time he'd see him for a long while.

Yashiro noted the tears trying to break out of the hanyou's golden-colored eyes, but could only smile in sympathy as he held the door opened. But before the allowing the young lord to leave he handed him a another rucksack one he had filled himself. "Take this and the moment you reach a body of running water, you _must_ bathe. After washing, used the one of the small vales inside and rub the oils over your body, even your hair, try not to miss anything. Then take a pinch of the herbs in the pouch and mix them with your drinking water. The oils will mask your scents from even someone like Lord Sesshoumaru and the herbs will suppress your Youki making it difficult to track. Inuyasha you have to bathe every day early morning without fault, and you _must_ remember to bathe in only running water other wise your scent will linger and you'll just be leaving a trail for anyone to follow. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha hugged the ruck sack tighter to his chest before nodding, unable to speak despite how much gratitude he felt towards the neko youkai.

Again the older man gave him a sympathetic smile before gently pushing him out the door. Awoken from his frozen shock he quickly turned towards his path of and the forest at the end of it and ran faster than he'd ever run before, knowing perfectly well that regardless of how his future turned out his life would never be the same...

**A/N: **Still un-beta so if you find any mistakes their mine. By the way I thought I should also mention that this story is more of a hobby so don't expect me to be great at it...lol besides my talent is drawing not writing.


	4. Chapter 4

_****_**Disclaimer: **In the first chapter...

**A/N: **This is a intro story/filler kinda like a parallel story to the main Sesshy/Yasha one but it ties in with the main so don't think you can skip it.:P So tell me if you like it or just what you think in general...read and review blah blah blah. Anyways I've picked up an interest in this again so I'll probably be updating faster...already starting on the next one and everything. Soooo...thanks to all who reviewed/favorite/followed I f*cklove you people. XD

**Warnings:** I don't think any apply for this chapter

**P.S.:** I'm not writing POV switch markers...I think most people can tell the difference in POV but if you really need me to, I'll restart it

_"...and thus, my gracious Lord Sesshoumaru, it has come to a point where we could no longer hope to find Inuyasha-sama before the day's end. We have been searching since he disappeared this morning. And yes, my Lord I am completely aware that we had concealed the information from you, but we had high hopes in locating our young prince before the allotted time for departure. Likewise, I take full responsibility for the carelessness of not informing our most Highest Lord of this unfortunate event. _

_Yet although, I have no right to do so I implore as...a friend...that my youngest lord would be privy to your mercy and would not be reprimanded so harshly. After all is said and done, my charge is still young and rash. I have also high doubts that he meant any offense by his actions. _

_Your ever faithful subject, and friend Hirutaki Takeshi."_

Takeshi looked the letter over again, but after revising it for the fifth time and finding no mistakes, he could put it off no longer. Sighing, he pushed himself off his seat behind his desk. Standing with slumped shoulders and a heavy heart he turned to the large windows looking out towards the courtyard and the forest outside it's gates.

The sun had long ago fallen to the might of the moon and the stars, and the hanyou had yet to be found. The knights and the guards were still outside searching, their lanterns flickering between the the shadows of the forest trees, hoping to catch a scent of the young prince that did not lead to a dead end. Yet they would have to return to the castle soon, heavy gray clouds were looming in the sky, giving obvious warnings of a heavy thunderstorm to welcome the new spring season.

The rest of the castle staff had long since entered the castle, on Takeshi's orders they were now preparing for the arrival of the Lord of the West, who is sure to come the next day.

Coal black eyes hardened when they watched the first flash of lightning followed by booming thunder and then, just like that the heavy downpour started thus ending the efforts of the search party who could be seen entering the court yard gates. Takeshi sighed and turned back to the letter, rolling it up tightly he placed it in a small thin wooden tube. He had no choice but to call for the demon messenger bird now.

The caretaker had just finished closing the opening of the message tube when he heard a knock at the door. Placing the cylinder back on the desk, he schooled his face into one of no emotions and sat back in his chair.

"Enter", he called.

The doorknob was slowly turned, and the door itself slowly opened before Takeshi was able to see who was behind it.

Two servant maids, one human with auburn hair and a pale complexion, while the other was an obvious bird-youkai with her short multicolored hair decorated with matching feathers. He couldn't remember their names at the moment, but he had noticed them earlier in the day running about the castle as they searched.

"Speak", he commanded and gestured for them to come forward.

The bird girl strutted forward confidently, while her partner clung to her uniform and hid behind her a little, while peering at the inu-youkai shyly.

"Thank you, Takeshi-sama for allowing us your time. We are here because we think that we may have an idea of how Inuyasha-sama was able to leave the castle so easily."

"Oh? And what is this idea? Pray tell."

Takeshi's voice sounded cold and impatient, but inside he couldn't help but hope that maybe the new information might aid in finding the prince.

"We believe that Lord Yashiro had helped our prince escape!"

This took the inu-youkai completely by surprised even his most well worn mask could not hide the widening of his eyes. These girls, servants, were accusing a high commanding officer and favorite of the High Lord Sesshoumaru and his High Lord's Father (may he forever rest with the gods), of basically being a traitor. And they seemed confident of their accusations too. Yet he refused to let his thoughts go way over his head without any proper facts.

"Why on earth would you make such a gravid accusations? What may you two little fools come to such a conclusion? Explain yourselves!"

At the tone of his voice, the bird-youkai faltered her overwhelming confidence when entering dissipating into air, she still held her stance. Yet it was her shy partner who stepped into face Takeshi's calculating glare.

"P-please!T-Takeshi-sama we know of the levity of our accusations, but it's the only one we could draw once we noticed that, Yashiro-sama had not once been in the search parties and that when we went to search for him, we found him in his bed chambers reading scrolls with seemingly no care in the world, he did not even seemed remotely interested in the search."

Takeshi couldn't stop his wandering thoughts any longer as he went through a mental list of all the group leaders who reported to him...there had been many through the day but not once had he seen Yashiro. 'Oh god, in fact I haven't seen him at all today!"

With all the facts coming together, the raven-haired man couldn't help but come to the same conclusion. And yet, it didn't make sense why would Yashiro betray the Lord Sesshoumaru by helping Inuyasha runaway. He needed to know for sure what was going on and who better to ask then the red-haired commander himself. Turning his attention back to the two servants he forced a smirk on his face.

"You two really are foolish. Yashiro was with us earlier in the morning while you were about the castle. Yet I felt that he put himself to better use by searching the scrolls both new and old for maps that we could use to estimate where our wayward prince could be taking shelter after all in case you haven't noticed despite working in this castle, Inuyasha-sama can be notorious for finding the most remote hiding places. Now I suggest that the both of you return to the work you were assigned instead of wandering about spreading false rumors about your Higher lords, that could potentially get you killed...understood?"

He watched as the two girls visually paled and then bowed low, their knees touching the ground and necks stretched out , a sign of total respect towards a higher class youkai.

"We are terribly sorry my Lord, please excuse our confusion, and honor us by receiving our humblest apology."

The two servants said in unison.

"You are dismissed and on your way out tell a guard that I request a messenger bird, without delay. Let me hear even a whisper such as this from any of the two of you and I will have you locked in the most deplorable cell I can find."

Watching the two girls practically all but sprint from his study, Takeshi groaned and ran a hand through loose raven hair that for once was left without a tie to appropriately keep it in place. He had only to wait another few minutes before a guard arrived with the messenger bird thus sending Sesshoumaru's letter on its way. And leaving him able to pursue the traitor among them.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Yashiro couldn't help but be surprised as his chamber doors were so rudely slammed open and a very infuriated caretaker walked in, thus ruining the quiet that had surrounded him as he read from a rather interesting retelling of an old war, while sitting on the couch in his rest chamber.  
Taking the time to slam the doors close and lock them Takeshi's back was still turned to Yashiro when he spoke.

"Why?"

Yashiro looked at the raven-haired youkai's back confused, his tone light and airy.

"Why what Takeshi?"

At the sound of his name said so casually, he spun around to face the cat demon with eyes blazing with anger.

"Don't you dare play that with me Yashiro! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Suddenly soft emerald green eyes harden into a serious expression. Yashiro unhurriedly stood up, the now forgotten scroll falling to the floor as he walked toward Takeshi stopping only two feet away from the other man.

"What do you want to know? Would you like to know about how I figured out Inuyasha's plans of running away about four or five days ago and kept it to myself? Or maybe you want to know about the time I spent collecting the materials that will keep him hidden for quite a long while? Oh I know! You want to know about how I specifically distracted the guards so that Inuyasha would be able to pass by without notice? But that's not it...what you really want to know is why I helped him runaway? While the real question is why didn't you!?"

Yashiro finished with a hard prod of his index finger to Takeshi's chest.

In one swift movement, Takeshi snarled and gripped the cat demon's shirt, while the other hand closed around his neck, sharp claws digging into the vulnerable skin there.

"Don't give me that crap Yashiro! Do you know where Inuyasha is right now!? He's out there in the storm! He could be wet, freezing and alone, hurt and vulnerable to any wild demon in that forest! At least with Sesshoumaru he would've been safe!"

Unbidden, frustrating tears started pouring down the raven-haired man's face as his control over his emotions began to slip.

"Damn you Yashiro! He's just a pup still! My pup! Do you not care!?"

Yashiro winced as Takeshi's hand that once gripped his shirt now pounds his chest with every word spoken, yet couldn't help but sighed as he watched the infamous "ice-prince" of their castle slowly crumble into an emotional mess. Gently he removed Takeshi's had from his throat, mindful of the puncture wounds that were painful now but would surely heal in the matter of minutes. Then, he gather the sobbing dog demon into his arms, gently rubbing at the others' back.

"Takeshi it's because I care that I had to see him go. I may be loyal to Sesshoumaru but you know as well as I do how our High and Mighty Lord feels about our Inuyasha. Its best for him if he's escapes this engagement."

"What if he's killed!?"

Takeshi's sobs grew louder as he pressed his face to Yashiro's chest, his hands gripping tight to the neko-youkai's shirt.

The red-haired demon in turn growled low and dangerously, he placed his hands on both sides of Takeshi's face and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"He isn't Hikaru!" Yashiro's voiced growled out then it soften to a whisper as he continued, "You hear me Keshi? Inuyasha. Is NOT. Hikaru."

"Inuyasha has both Lady Izayoi's and our Lord's Inutaisho's blood in him, not to mention the added bonus of having a wonderful inu-youkai and an equally amazing commander as both his caretaker and protector."

The cat demon smiled as he gently brushed his lips over Takeshi's face, kissing away every falling tear.

Eyes still watery, but more or less under control, the raven-hair locked pleading eyes with the other youkai.

"How can you be so sure that he's okay?"

Yashiro smile widen. "Because I personally took care of his training. I know what he's capable of. And I made sure that our little charge is able to hold his own out in the big scary world too. So you also have nothing to worry about, I have full faith that Inuyasha is perfectly fine holed up somewhere warm and cozy. Okay Keshi?"

Takeshi smiled at the nickname, he had not heard it in a while...a long long while. His eyes once again met Yashiro's, emerald green eyes held nothing but comfort and trust.

Yashiro, in turn, saw something of the past in the coal black eyes' of the other. Yet, full moist lips were what drew his full attention and he felt the urge to find out if they were as he remembered from long ago. Sporting no more inhibitions he leaned into his prey, smirking when heat instantly flared on the others' skin, followed by a gasp that allowed entrance to the moist wet cavern and submissive tongue.

A moan was heard, and the cat demon couldn't for the life of him, tell from which of the two it came, neither did he care, as he drew the inu-youkai closer still. He was just happy to be able to bring comfort and security to his "Keshi", and to be able to indulge in bliss if only for short moment.

They could have tomorrow to use for worries, especially with the arrival of Lord Sesshoumaru...


End file.
